To date most television content provides “free viewing” paid by advertisers inserting advertising messages into periodic breaks in the televisions content, an “out-of-content” advertising method. In the past few years, a “pay for viewing” method has been used where the television viewer pays a fee to watch a channel, known as a “subscription channel” or “pay-per-view channel”. Some content providers use a combination of both methods, but almost all advertisers use the “out-of-content” advertising method. In addition to the content providers, the system or service providers, such as cable operators or satellite providers, charge a fee for bundling all the content into an ensemble which provides access by a single system. The system or service providers charge a monthly access fee for the ensemble of programming and lease the subscriber a receiver or sell a receiver which provides access to the system. The system or service provider will also charge the subscriber for whatever premium subscription channels or pay-per-view channels that the subscriber purchases on the system. This represents the current TV model of operation.
Content on the Internet has followed a similar model of operation to date, having users paying to access a site or by the site having sponsors insert advertising into the content on the site. In addition, Internet service or systems providers (ISP) charge a fee for giving the subscriber access to the Internet. In the Internet world, a new model has developed where the users receive a free or reduced charge Internet connection by having advertising messages display in addition to the original screen content.
This invention provides a system and method for television subscribers to receive discounts on their subscriber services by enabling them to rent space on their television and receive advertising messages.